


Ringo

by yespolkadot_kitty



Series: Love Letters to Mr Cavill [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Beatles reference, Durrell zoo, F/M, Henry Has a Crush, a tumblr request, bearded dragons, just fluff, nonsense really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: You and Henry meet at Durrell Zoo and he's impressed by your work.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader
Series: Love Letters to Mr Cavill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767346
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Ringo

A gentle tap on the door of the enclosure made you turn, and you glimpsed your manager at the door. “Can we come in?” he asked through the little speaking gap in the window.

You finished feeding the baby bearded dragon in your hand and let the little guy hop up on to your shoulder. “Sure.”

The door opened and a rush of cool air made you sigh in relief. You loved feeding the reptiles, in fact, they were your passion and speciality, but God, did the humid air in the reptile house get too much, sometimes!

You kept your focus on the spacious enclosure for the bearded dragons - Ringo, Paul, George and Lennon, named after the supergroup the Beatles, for your own amusement - and topped up their salad as your boss started to speak.

He introduced you, adding, “She’s our resident reptile expert - what she doesn’t know about reptiles isn’t worth knowing.”

“Impressive,” praised a husky British baritone.

You turned, the little beardie on your shoulder shifting, and saw a tall, dark drink of water standing by your boss.

“Um, hi.” He looked familiar - as well as pant-droppingly hot - all chocolate brown curls, ocean blue eyes and a razor sharp jaw. His worn Durrell logo t-shirt emphasized a broad muscular chest. 

“This is Henry Cavill - one of our celebrity ambassadors,” your boss continued.

You flipped through the mess of your brain - zoology was your passion and outside studying and working, you watched a  _ lot _ of nature documentaries, and kept Ben and Jerry’s in business. You watched films rarely, but you recognised the handsome stranger’s name.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” he offered, voice warm, eyes sincere.

“You, too.” Awareness tickled up the back of your neck, but you dismissed it as the heat in the enclosure.

“What do you feed them?” Henry asked, his gaze fixed on the little dragon on your shoulder. He seemed genuinely curious.

“Wanna hold him?”

A crooked little grin ticked up the side of Henry’s mouth. “I can?”

“Of course.” 

His boyish enthusiasm was catching, and you gestured for him to hold out his hands, palms together, as you gently set the baby beardie on them.

“This is Ringo.”

“Beatles reference, I hope?”

“For sure. My favourite song is  _ Strawberry Fields Forever. _ ”

Ringo crept over Henry’s broad, flattened palms and looked up at him curiously.

“You want to feed him?”

“Do I?” he laughed, clearly enamoured by the little dude, and your heart turned over at this huge man gently handling the tiny lizard.

You reached into the special cupboard in the humid enclosure, a bead of sweat trickling down your back, and plucked out a locust from the ventilated box, curling your hand gently around it. “Take this little guy by his wings - Ringo will be ok on one of your hands - and offer it.”

Henry did as you instructed, concentration sketched on his movie-star perfect face. Ringo performed beautifully, pink curved tongue shooting out and crushing the locust inside his mouth.

“Whoa, little guy!” Henry gasped, clearly delighted.

“Beardies are my favourite,” you confessed.

Henry’s blue gaze held yours, and you noticed a tiny slice of brown in one of his eyes. The imperfection someone made him even more beautiful.

Your boss cleared his throat. “Well, er, I still have a lot to show Henry before the gala tonight, where he’s due to make a speech, so we’ll leave you to it.”

You held out your hands and Henry let Ringo transfer back to you, his little claws tickling your skin pleasantly. “Don’t forget to use the handgel on the way out,” you said for Henry’s benefit.

He inclined his head. “Thanks, ever so much. I, ah….” he turned to your boss. “Might you give us a minute?”

“Of course.” Your boss unlocked the enclosure door and stepped outside, reaching for the handgel dispenser.

The enclosure suddenly felt half its size, Henry dominating the space, a full head taller than you.

“So, the gala is tonight,” he began.

You glanced up at him, gently transferring Ringo on to one of the climbing logs in his enclosure, careful not to put him too close to the basking lamp - he’d move there if he wanted to. “You looking forward to it?”

“I think I’d look forward to it much more, if you’d accompany me.”

Your mouth opened and closed without words as your gaze shot to his. “What?” you squeaked.

“Of course, you’d have to put up with an actor hanging off your arm all evening,” he teased, and you laughed as the tension faded. “Your passion for your work is clear, and aside from that, I’ve wanted to meet you since I watched your feeding videos on the Durrell website. Your freckles are adorable, by the way.”

You didn’t trust yourself to speak, so you nodded mutely.

His grin was dazzling. “I’ll see you tonight.”

His scent, cedarwood and clean soap and the tang of coffee, stayed with you after he buzzed out of the enclosure.

What the  _ holy fuck _ were you going to wear?


End file.
